Sorcerer Mage
"Ashes to ashes!" The Sorcerer Mage is a Level 4 mage tower, with a decent range and average attack rate. It can summon Elementals, which act as strong footsoldiers, or Polymorph enemies into harmless sheep. It also has a passive ability: with every shot, it curses an enemy, lowering its physical armor by one level. Upgraded from the Level 3 Wizard Tower , Sorcerer Mage Towers handle forces that are close to darkness itself, but most Linereans accept them regardless. Description Compared to the Arcane Wizard, the Sorcerer Mage has better crowd control and acts as an excellent support tower, thanks to the Elemental, ability to lower enemy resistance and a higher rate of fire. The polymorph ability allows even the toughest enemies to be clicked into oblivion. Sorcerer Magi join your ranks in Stage 9. However, it only deals around half the damage of the Arcane Wizard, barely being able to take out one bandit per shot, which can lead to some serious drawbacks when facing larger enemies. Tower Statistics Attack *Magical damage: 42-78 *Rate of fire: 0.75 /second (slow) *Range: great *Specials: Cursing attack; lowers the physical armor level of the targeted enemy by one and deals a little damage over time. Costs: (without additional upgrades) *Level 4 upgrade cost: 300g *Summon Elemental spell: **grade 1: 350g **grade 2: 150g **grade 3: 150g *Polymorph spell: **grade 1: 350 **grade 2: 150 **grade 3: 150 Strong against Due to their good damage and reasonable rate of fire, Sorcerer Towers are able to shred hordes of mid to high HP enemies with great physical armor and can also enhance the strenght of other towers by their spells to be able to deal with tougher enemies Weak against Sorcerer Mages lack the power and instant-kill spell of the Arcane mage to effectively deal with tough enemies, such as Forest Trolls or Dark Slayers (though the polymorph spell does negate this slightly), and have to rely on other towers to kill them off. Naturally, high magic armor is the mage's bane. Spells 'Summon Elemental' : "Rock is Eternal" As the only tower besides the Barracks capable of summoning units on the path, the summon elemental ability gives you an exceptionally resilient foot soldier crafted from the spirit of the land itself to support your human soldiers. Contrary to the Magma Elemental, the rock elemental does no area damage. Summoned Rock Elemental statistics: *Grade 1: (350g) HP: 600, Attack: 50-90 (physical) Armor: medium Respawn time: 8 seconds *Grade 2: (150g) HP: 700, Attack: 60-100 (physical) Armor: medium Respawn time: 8 seconds *Grade 3: (150g) HP: 800, Attack: 70-110 (physical) Armor: medium Respawn time: 8 seconds 'Polymorph' : "Meeeeh!" Inspired by Azerothian mages, sorcerers also tend to transform their opponents into sheep, rendering their form incapable of acting in combat and disabling any abilities and armor. However, sheep are unblockable and will still take lives. The transformation is irreversible. Polymorph statistics: *Grade 1: (350g) cooldown of 20 seconds *Grade 2: (150g) cooldown of 18 seconds *Grade 3: (150g) cooldown of''' 16''' seconds Related Upgrades Spell Reach: increases range of the Mage Tower Arcane Shatter: Each magical attack destroys a portion of the enemies physical armor on hit *(-1 armor level each hit) Hermetic Study: -10% cost for building and upgrading Mage towers *Adjusted Lvl 4 upgrade cost: 270g Empowered Magic: Increases damage by ~16% *42-78 -> 49-90 Slow Curse: Each hit slows the enemy for 1/2 its speed for 1 sec Related Achievements '' Shepherd Polymorph 50 or more enemies into sheep over multiple battles Elementalist'' Summon 5 rock elementals in any one stage in one battle Quotes *"Do or do not, there is no try!" *"Back to the shadows of hell!" *"Ashes to ashes" Strategy Notes *The appearance of the elemental does not change when upgraded. However, any hit points lost will be refunded when the ability is upgraded. Use this to your advantage *Enemies transformed into sheep can be clicked upon to make them explode like other cattle on the map, klling them instantly! You won't gain any gold from killing villains this way though. *The initial cost of polymorph is the same as that of the Death Ray. In fact, fully upgrading polymorph is only 100g cheaper then the Death Ray. Thus, when you have to choose, the choice will most likely fall on upgrading the Death Ray. *Place Sorcerer Towers near the beginning of the map; this way, the benefit of the curse is maximal plus other towers get more time to kill off tough polymorphed enemies, such as Yetis or even Forest Trolls *As polymorphing disables armor and abilities, this ability is a godsend when dealing with any kind of Troll, enables you to kill of armored enemies with other towers in less time. *Not all enemies are polymorphable: beasts are especially resistant. *Polymorphed enemies do not regenerate health more quickly, as you would expect from the World of Warcraft universe. Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers